thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Наследственный синдром неконтролируемой злобы
thumb Наследственный синдром неконтролируемого гнева (англ. Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, сокращается до HER Syndrome или просто HER) — редкое генетическое заболевание, характеризующееся невероятной жестокостью больного, причем часто возникает желание разрушить все общество. Эксперименты проводились в прошлой эре, а сейчас забыты, хоть и существует серьезная угроза заражения в Эвиллиосе. Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, abbreviated as HER Syndrome or simply HER, is a rare genetic mental condition characterized by malicious intent and a violent personality, with tendencies to be destructive to society. Experimented on greatly during the previous era, it is a largely forgotten and dangerous condition to inherit in Evillious. История HER синдром, появившийся еще до установления третьей эры, стал появляться все чаще и, в итоге, был полностью описан в документах магического королевства Левианта. Во время упадка королевства, когда вокруг царила разруха, синдром стал появляться еще чаще. Хотя Левианта пыталась избавиться от этого синдрома, попытки не были успешными. Original Sin -Act 2- Booklet После Левиантской катастрофы HER практически исчез. В EC 136, в попытках увеличить число зараженных HER, Ирина Часовщица дала ядовитый меч герцогу Сатериазису Веномании, что позволило бы распространить синдром, создав по меньшей мере три ветви родословной с зараженными синдромом HER детьми.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Identified sometime before the establishment of the third era, Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome was studied thoroughly as more and more cases appeared, and eventually was fully documented in the Magic Kingdom Levianta. During the kingdom's decline, the dabbling in anti-social and inhuman acts resulted in a large amount of HER being produced. Although Levianta attempted to identify and root out the Evil Raisers, they were largely unsuccessful.Original Sin -Act 2- Booklet After the Levianta Catastrophe, HER became virtually extinct. In EC 136, in an attempt to increase the number of HER in the world, Irina Clockworker gave the Venom Sword to Duke Sateriasis Venomania and allowed him to propagate, creating three bloodlines with the potential to develop HER children. Описание Симптомы Синдром HER, или истинное воплощение злобы, заставляет действовать людей жестоко по отношению к другим. В это понятие может входить насилие, эксперименты над людьми, убийство и обман. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Симптомы также могут включать голоса в голове, которые пытаются манипулировать человеком.Whereabouts of the Miracle -CATASTROPHE- - HER WHISPER Иногда HER также появляется вместе с диссоциативным расстройством личности, из-за чего симптомы HER могут делиться между отдельными личностями человека. A Hereditary Evil Raiser, or HER, is said to be at their core an incarnation of malice, and have the tendency to act cruel, violent, and spiteful. Tendencies of a HER can include violence, human experimentation, destruction, and deceit.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Symptoms may also include hearing voices with the intentions to manipulate the person;Whereabouts of the Miracle -CATASTROPHE- - HER WHISPER in some cases, a HER is also born with Dissassociative Identity Disorder, segregating the symptoms to one of the split personalities.Blood-Stained Switch PV Причины При нормальных обстоятельствах, шанс зачать плод с HER-геном составляет 1/65530. Шанс того, что такой плод родится — 1/9999. Таким образом, шанс, что родится ребенок с геном HER, составляет 1/655234470. Несмотря на невероятно малый шанс родиться с таким геном, ребенок, чьи родители имеют HER, значительно увеличивает шанс унаследовать этот ген. Кроме того, если родители имеют отношение к сосудам грехов, то шанс получение синдрома HER также увеличивается. Under normal circumstances, the chance of a fetus being born with the HER gene is 1/65530. Similarly, the chance of a fetus with the HER gene being born is 1/9999. As a result, the chance of someone being born with the HER gene is 1/655234470. Despite the extremely low probability of having the gene, the offspring of one or more parents with HER exponentially increases the chances the child will inherit it as well. Additionally, by dealing with the vessels of sin, the probability that a child in the family is born as a HER or become the parents of one also rises.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Лечение Открывшие HER-синдром не знали, как лечить это заболевание. Для подавления симптомов могут назначаться препараты Адама и Marry-Go-Round или, в более серьезных случаях, используется лекарство Клокворкера. Однако пострадавшие могли отказаться от приема лекарств, что затрудняло их лечение.Blood-Stained Switch PV Those who develop Hereditary Evil Syndrome have no known cure to their condition. In order to suppress the symptoms, Adam and Marry-Go-Round drugs may be administered and, in more serious cases, Clockworker Medicine is given. Despite this, those affected can refuse taking the medication, making it difficult to properly treat them. Известные пострадавшие Больные *Неизвестный пациент *Ирина Клокворкер *Unknown Patient *Irina Clockworker Носители *Сатериазис Веномания *Сын Микулии Гриньо *Ребёнок Луканы Окто *Дочь Мэйлис Билзении *Мидзури Кончита *Баника Кончита и ее ребенок *Жермен Авадониа *Гаммон Окто *Нёз Окто *Sateriasis Venomania *Mikulia Greeonio's son *Lukana Octo's child *Maylis Beelzenia's daughter *Muzuri Conchita *Banica Conchita *Banica Conchita's child *Germaine Avadonia *Gammon Octo *Nyoze Octo Интересные факты * Полное название синдрома включает слово «зло» (англ. evil), что является основным мотивом в работах Mothy. * В Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe- есть симптом, если верить которому, Кирилл Часовщик был под влиянием HER, однако неизвестно, был ли он сам HER.Whereabouts of the Miracle -CATASTROPHE- - HER WHISPER Conceptualization and Origin *The condition's full name and its inclusion of "Evil" follows the theme of "evil" often employed by mothy in his works. Curiosities *In Whereabouts of the Miracle -Catastrophe-, there are signs that Kirill Clockworker was also affected by HER, although it is unknown if he himself was a HER. Примечания Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Daughter of Evil